Owyhee Watershed Tribes
The Owyhee Watershed Tribes are what remains of tourists and survivalists that were caught in the area of the Owyhee Mountains during the Great War. Their descendants evolved into tribal bands that roam the mountains and tributaries, living off the land and warring with one another and any outsiders who come to this irradiated but otherwise untouched wilderness. History Pre-War The Mount Owyhee Watershed was and still is a large wildlife preserve only eighty miles away from the state capital of Boise, Idaho. It was home to various farmsteads and a tourist location before the war. During the unrest and strife leading up to the great war, small groups of survivalists and would-be hippies made small communes there, some that still persist to this very day. The Great War Aside from the radioactive fallout, much of the Watershed was untouched by the atomic firestorm that consumed the world and thus managed to support the new locals. Post-War Many of the stranded tourists died off, but a few survived, banning together with survivalist camps and communes. Some became nomadic, others stayed in a general area. But all devolved into a tribal state over time. Current Though brutalized by the local Enclave, Legion, and Slaver groups, the Watershed Tribes survive and in some cases, thrive. They are a diverse people, having formed drastically different cultures and customs than their late ancestors could have ever imagined. Tribes The Watershed Tribes are many and diverse, with tribes up to one hundred members strong populating much of the area in and around the Owyhee mountains. Feel Free to Add your Own! The Devil Dogs A proud and savage tribe, the Devil Dogs have recently been assailed by the Enclave, who inhabit Fort Perpetual deep within the heart of the Owyhee Mountains. Despairing that their best warriors have been slain and their children kidnapped by the Great Demons of the mountain, the Devil Dogs are a shadow of their former glory. But they are making a comeback, slowly but surely. The Red Crows A shady tribe of vampiric cannibals, the Red Crows tribe hide in the caves of the Owyhee Mountains during the day before descending upon the unwary by night to feast on them. Ruthlessly persecuted by the other tribes, and occasionally stumbling across Enclave forces due to their cave hiding zones being secret access points, the Red Crows have survived mostly through staying in the shadows. The Green Tree A peaceful tribe of farmers, they were the descendants of a survivalist community that lived in a small valley in the mountains that was almost completely untouched by radiation. Knowing that the state of their valley was no small miracle, the group decided to keep others out, which continued on to their formation as a tribe. Their isolation would turn out to be their downfall, however, as in 2197 a scout brought back Small Pox, and with no previous exposure, the entire tribe was wiped out within the year. The Ivory Fangs A barbaric and warlike tribe who inhabit an area known as the Grave Marshes, the Ivory Fangs are a sizable tribe of Amazon-like warriors. The Ivory Fangs are led by a powerful matriarch, who wields the ceremonial Power Fist known as Lastfang by the tribals. They worship the Enclave forces that inhabit Fort Perpetual as mysterious war-gods. The Ivory Fangs are currently embroiled in a bloody and doomed war against the forces of Legate Jigatahi's Legion. The Carvers A recently discovered tribe, the Carvers are a reclusive group that have actually connected several caves in the area and live in the safety that provides. They come out only to hunt for food, and occasionally to attack a Legion patrol that might have wandered too far. It is currently unknown how they were founded, but the rusty pickaxes they wield in battle might be a clue. They are friendly to outsiders and have worked with other tribes before, but violently resist any effort to invade their lands, which the Legion is keenly aware of. The Cunning Leaves Once a large tribe that relied on farming and hunting, the Cunning Leaves were devastated by raids from the Bloodborne. Living on the edges of the Black Leaves Forest, the Cunning Leaves were already fractured by the war against the Bloodborne when the Legion arrived. Legate Jigatahi moved quickly against them and conquered the tribe swiftly. Only a few remaining Cunning Leaves managed to flee into the Black Leaf Forest and are rumored to have joined the Black Leaves tribe. The Black Leaves A near mythical and highly shamanistic tribe, the Black Leaves live in the fabled Black Leaves Forest. The area is said to be so irradiated that nothing human can enter and survive, but the truth is only the outer edge of the forest suffers from such radiation, and there are several 'corridors' into and out of the forest that is free of radiation. The Black Leaves have watched the development of their fellow tribesmen for the better half of a century and have documented their collective histories as well as their own through various cave paintings and wood carvings. The Black Leaves hope to one day unite all the Tribes, so that they may slay the Great Demons of the Mountain and drive off the Bull Warriors. They long to bring the tribes back to the city, to live in a paradise free from death and ruin, as their elders have prophesied will happen when a lone Traveler, an outcast by his own people, is discovered by the people of the tribe. So far, all wastelanders they have saved from certain death have failed to be identified by the elders as the Traveler but are admitted into the tribe if they wish to stay. As a people, the Black Leaves are rather friendly and open, but as warriors, they are ruthless assassins and hand to hand fighters like likes of which few can match. The Jagged Owls A small group of nomadic hunter-gatherers, the Jagged Owls typically wandered the southern part of the Owyhee Watershed. They raided occasionally and were known for their obsidian knives and nocturnal attacks. The entire tribe was absorbed by Legate Jigatahi's Legion in 2272. The Haaws A tribe of hut dwelling farmers, the Haaws held hunting as sacred, with hunting radscorpions being the most sacred and the Haaws taking the radscorpion as their symbol. However, they were not very experienced warriors and were mostly peaceful towards other tribals. This was a factor when the Imperial Realm ambushed most of the Haaws' warriors and quickly took care of the rest of the tribe. The Cavalrymen This group of tribals has a colorful past. They started as a group of people who could only be described as mentally lost. They were rallied by a man in their group named Elias, who had read a book about great warriors who used to ride on massive animals and cleanse the west of savages to make room for their families and brethren. Elias' words were so captivating to the ignorant tribals, and the more they pictured the image of brave soldiers in blue, armed with carbines and swords the more they liked the idea of becoming them. They dyed their clothes Union blue, collected metals and made them into sharp sabers and armed themselves with lever action weapons just like those in the book and went about killing all those they encountered, making room for themselves. But only being a tribe of about 100 people the Cavalrymen didn't need much room or have that many people to fight such a war against every tribe in the Owyhee Mountains, yet they tried and succeeded on several occasions of killing large groups of their fellow tribals, even wiping out a few smaller tribes. The Perpetuals for some reason have yet to start kidnapping them, and yet they view Fort Perpetual and the armored demons within as cursed so they steer clear of that place. The Ullin A nomadic tribe that lived in the southern Owyhee Watershed, the Ullin roamed around the land all year. However, this did not stop the Ullin from being caught in their winter campground by the Imperial Realm. The remnants of the tribe fled farther north and left the Boise Wasteland soon afterward. The Rattlers A peaceful group of tribals who worshiped rattlesnakes as the living form of God. They were a small tribe, numbering twenty-five members. However, their peaceful nature and understanding of various drugs and poisons have made them somewhat wealthy traders with their fellow tribes. They also practice the art of camouflage well, and can hide from enemies if necessary. The Water Walkers A group of hunters and gatherers, they fished along the creeks and rivers that go through the mountain. They suffered greatly in a war with the Cavalrymen, nearly brought to extinction. They now number only thirty individuals, and cling to the rivers for safety, only leaving the river beds when it is absolutely necessary. The Nathans The Nathans are an extended clan of inbred Hillfolk. They reside in their family 'squat', a cluster of shacks in a tucked away corner of the valley. They have little in common with the other tribes or groups of the area, save perhaps The Bloodborne, as they are both cannibals, disfigured and incredibly hostile. Despite this, they seem to manage to trade with someone, as they are sometimes observed with new or complex items. Category:Groups Category:Idaho Category:Tribals